Bullets and Crayons
by Chowdergal
Summary: Arthur and Francis are two assassins sent to raise and protect two children who's parents have just been murdered. A Dysfunctional Family is bound to happen.


**Happy New Years Everyone! hope you enjoy this little fanfic I thought of at the last moment to fuel my FACE needs~ **

**Pairings: FrUK…bam.**

**Summary: After the deaths of their parents, Alfred and Matthew are given two people to watch over them; Arthur and Francis, both being assassins for their own country. The two must now balance searching and destroying the targets that murdered the two government officials and raising children. **

**Warnings: Swearing~ Yaoi. **

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>10:37 A.M<strong>_

Matthew gripped onto the wooden seat of his chair and anxiously stared out the window many floors below, a sea of colors surrounded about, all with joyful laughter. His blue eyes searched amongst the crowd for them, but to his luck couldn't. His gazed returned to his half brother, who was currently pouting.

"Why can't we go down to the parade now?" he whined to the butler serving him his daily breakfast. The man gave him a slight smile. And even that took a mighty amount of strength to master.

"Because Alfred; your parents have instructed that you watch from above, it's much safer." This only made the American sink lower into his chair.

"And a lot harder to see; half the world's down there!" The butler sighed gently and walked away. No need to put any further with the young boy's complaints. Matthew had returned looking out the window.

"I…I think I see Maman and Papa!" he exclaimed, jabbing a small finger at the glass. "They seem to be shaking hands with some guy."

"Must be the Prime Minister of England." Alfred replied, looking too. "Dad does work for him all the time!"

And then suddenly, although faint; a crack broke out. The crowd scrambled in a wave of panic and confusion. Matthew's eyes widened and fixed themselves on the podium at the spot where their mom and dad once stood. People had gathered around that area; journalists, newspeople, security. The Prime Minister himself was fleeing the scene, along with a few other government officials of different countries. Soon an ambulance arrived on the scene with several police cars. The Canadian child only saw a glimpse of his Mother's bloody face before it was covered up boy a white sheet.

Alfred hadn't taken his eyes off the scene the entire time himself; nor would they do so even when Matthew screamed in terror. His mind was playing tricks, yes, that has to be it, and there was no other explanation. Mom and Dad were ok; afterwards, after the parade, they'd all get ice cream.

The door to their room quickly busted open, the butler and several men in black suits walked in. They hurriedly grabbed the children, despite the two's objections. In no time both Alfred and Matthew were in the back of a car, speeding away from the terrible scene.

"W-Where're we going?" demanded Alfred after several minutes to one of the people in the front of the car. "Wh-Where's mom and dad?"

"There's been an accident." The guy stated simply and continued to drive. "They've been shot."

"Sh-Shot?" squeaked Matthew, trembling slightly. The one next to the driver nodded his head.

"Yes…I hate to be the one to tell you kids, but…your parents are dead."

_Dead?_

"N-No! You're lying!" bellowed the American, kicking his legs wildly while his brother wept. "They're fine! Y-You'll see!"

"Kid, you saw the blast yourself…there's no denying that they're not with us on this Earth anymore." He said in an irritated tone, keeping his eyes on the road.

"We're taking you to a safe spot for now; and two guardians will be taking care of you until we can find a replacement family." The driver added.

Matthew couldn't believe the words coming out of the driver's mouth as he cried into his brother's shoulder. How could you just take away two children and place them with other people after their parents just died? Deep down he knew it was for their protection; his parents had been important people to their countries…but…but…it just wasn't fair. Why did they have to lose their parents to some murderer supposedly?

An hour, two hours passed before the car finally came to a halt. The smell of the ocean's water overwhelmed both children and they quickly held their noses as they stepped out. The two men plus the other men from other cars hurriedly ushered them along into the old mansion. Vines grew everywhere; the grass hadn't been cut for ages. It was doubtful that anyone had lived there for a long time.

"You're going to wait here for a while." One of the men told the dazed and confused children. "At least until we are able to transport you two to the spot with your new guardians." Neither Matthew nor Alfred responded; both just looked away from the guy. He bit his lip slightly and knelt done on one knee.

"Listen; I know this is all happening too fast for the both of you, but we're trying our best to keep the two of you safe. Those were our orders from both your parents and the government." He got back up. "I'll be right back…" he took out his cell phone and stepped outside dialing a number.

* * *

><p>Fridays, Arthur hated them…they were more difficult than Mondays in his opinion. Everyone was out on Fridays…businessmen, journalists, whole families. Traffic was bound to happen. His knuckles turned white from the pressure he applied on the steering wheel. If he wasn't there in thirty minutes…his boss would surely have his head.<p>

But then again, it was his that he was rushing towards the agency building in the first place; he was the one that quickly called him to there in the middle of dinner without any warning at all first. Finally after several frustrating moments in traffic, he managed to pull up to the building. Straightening out his tie first, the Englishman entered the building. He got several waves from a few workers there, none which he returned. He came to a halt at the office door before knocking on it slightly.

"Enter." The voice called from the other side. And so Arthur did, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"You wished to see me, Giles?"

"Maria Jones and Kenneth Matthews are dead." The man stated simply. Emerald eyes widened a bit before returning back to normal.

"D-Dead?" Arthur asked. "When was this?"

"Just a few moments ago actually; their children have been moved into a safe area."

"Children?" questioned the man sitting in the chair, tensing up. "They never said that they had children."

"Arthur, only those around them at the time knew, while they were raising their kids you were…"

"Defending my nation's security." Interrupted Arthur.

"You could call it that, yes. But that's not the point now; you are going to be acting as one of their guardians from that point on…" The Englishman frowned.

"Giles, you know how much I despise children; they're nothing but annoyances."

"It's only a few weeks." protested Giles. "The government immediately ordered these children to be placed in the care of an able guardian until the danger has for sure passed; and you know you can't refuse what the government declares." Arthur twitched a bit before getting up.

"I suppose you're right; I can't. And you said I would be one of their guardians; who's my partner then?"

"Bonjour Arthur~"

"You've got to be _shitting _me…." Giles gave a sad smile.

" 'Fraid I'm not. Arthur, meet your new partner; you remember Francis, don't you?"

"Cannes festival, 2003…" Arthur growled. "Bastard nearly ruined everything."

Francis grinned. "Oh, don't be such a stiff Arthur; it was just one word."

"One word that nearly blew _my _cover, and yours!" The Englishman hissed and jabbed a finger into the Frenchman's chest. Francis only chuckled. Giles coughed.

"Kirkland, Bonnefoy; I suggest you stop your bickering and quickly get to London…you will receive directions to the two children when you arrive; now please..." he pointed to the exit in which both Francis and Arthur walked out of.

"Well Arthur, looks like I'll 'ave the pleasure of working with you again"

"Shut up." Arthur spat back. "This changes _nothing."_


End file.
